Going Out
by Tippens
Summary: "'Our date tonight,' Dean sat up and looked at Castiel, a hurt expression on his face.'I told you about that new club yesterday.'" AU, Dean/Castiel, Underage, BDSM, Part of the White Dress Shirt verse, birthday fic for Selvatori
1. Chapter 1

"Cas," Dean whined, "are you gonna fuck me today?"

"Later," Castiel replied, not looking up from his math homework.

They were at Dean's house, on the couch. Dean had been attempting to watch the Dr. Sexy marathon that was on, but it was difficult because Dean thought Castiel just looked downright sexy concentrating his homework.

"C'mon, Cas," he whined. He turned off the TV and moved across the couch, placing his chin on Castiel's shoulder. Dean placed his hand gently on Castiel's crotch.

Castiel sighed and tossed his notebook and pencil to the floor.

Dean smirked and unzipped Castiel's pants. He reached inside his boxers and started stroking the teenager's cock.

Castiel gripped Dean's hair and growled, "Fuckin' do it already."

Dean bent down and gently started sucking the tip of Castiel's cock, enjoying the salty taste of pre -cum.

Castiel gave Dean's hair a harsh tug and said, "Get that pretty cocksucking mouth of yours around my dick, properly." Dean moved his head down, swallowing Castiel's cock completely, the tip hitting the back of his throat.

"Fucking cock loving whore," Castiel growled. "I bet you're hard right now. You're that much of a cockwhore. Am I right Dean? Is your little dick hard?" Dean moaned around Castiel's cock and start humping his couch, trying to get a little relief.

"Stop that," Castiel said. "Don't you dare cum." Dean stopped immediately, trying his hardest to ignore his painfully hard dick. He bobbed his head up and down, sucking hard.

He could tell Castiel was getting close from the way the teen tightened his grip on Dean's hair.

"Fuck, Dean," Castiel said. "You're too good, at this." Dean hummed happily, enjoying the groan Castiel let out when he felt the vibrations.

"Oh fuck, Dean. You little slut, cockloving whore." He held Dean's head still as he came, forcing Dean to swallow all of it. Dean gave Castiel's soft cock one more lick before tucking him back into his pants, then he looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Hmmm… No," Castiel said. Dean whined in response. "You can cum later tonight."

Dean perked up. "After our date?"

Castiel furrowed his brow. "What date?"

"Our date tonight," Dean sat up and looked at Castiel, a hurt expression on his face. "I told you about that new club yesterday."

"Oh, uhm… I don't think we should go."

"You said you wanted to go," Dean said angerily.

"I was probably half-asleep," Castiel said calmly, "and I don't dance." He crossed his arms.

"Aww, c'mon," Dean whined. He wrapped his arms around Castiel and kissed his cheek. "It'll be fun."

"There will be too many people there. Someone we know might be there."

"Babe, it's two hours away, I highly doubt anybody we know will be there." Dean licked his neck. "Please?"

Castiel sighed. "Fine."

Dean smiled and tightened his hold on the teenager.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel had been spending so much time at Dean's place lately that the man had emptied a drawer for him. His father was spending almost every night at his girlfriend's, and he had no idea Castiel never went to Ash's, strangely trusting his son to actually be at his friend's house instead of calling Mr. and Mrs. Harvelle to make sure Castiel was really there. Ash joked that Chuck forgot he even had a son.

The teenager didn't mind it though. He had always hated how overprotective and untrustworthy his father was of him, and ever since Chuck had started dating Becky Rosen, Castiel's life had become much more fun. He got to spend so much time with Dean without worrying about his father suspecting anything. Chuck didn't call him or text him asking if he was okay, or if Ash's parents were being nice, or if he wanted him to cut his date short and come get him.

Castiel would be completely fine if he never even talked to his father again. He'd be much happier if he could spend all of his time with Dean. He had told Ash this, and his friend said that was a pretty depressing thought. Castiel understood that, but if Ash were him, he would've had enough of Chuck's craziness after sixteen years.

* * *

"I don't have anything to wear," Castiel said as he rummaged threw his drawer. "I think I need to bring more clothes over."

"Doesn't your dad still check your dresser?" Dean asked. He was in the bathroom, shaving. "Won't he notice if there are more clothes missing?"

"No," Castiel replied as he shut the drawer and walked to the bathroom, "and no. He doesn't notice much anymore." Castiel walked behind Dean and wrapped his arms around his waist. "We could probably fuck on the dinner table in front of him and he would just go on and on about how amazing Ms. Rosen is."

Dean wiped face with a hand towel and turned around in Castiel's arms, placing his hands on his boyfriend's shoulders. He leaned down and gave the teenager a quick kiss, then said, "She can't possibly be as amazing as you." Castiel blushed and Dean ruffled his hair. "I actually bought some stuff for you for tonight."

"You know my sizes?" Castiel asked, cocking his head.

"I know a lot about you," Dean answered with a serious face.

"That's kind of creepy."

"Yes. Yes, it is." Castiel laughed in response and rested his his head on Dean's chest.

* * *

Dean had bought him a black t-shirt that was a little too tight on him, a pair skinny jeans, and expensive looking dark blue shoes. He was checking himself out in the full length mirror Dean had in the door of his closet. He wasn't sure if he liked what his boyfriend had bought for him; it wasn't something he'd normally wear.

"I don't know about this, Dean," Castiel said, turning to face Dean, who was standing at the other side of the room undressing. "Maybe we could stay here instead and you can suck me off again."

Dean gave Castiel an annoyed look as he took his shirt off. "Why are so against this idea?" He grabbed a pair of jeans from the floor and slipped them on.

"Well, there will be a lot of people there," Castiel responded, staring at the floor, "and they'll be staring at you. A lot."

Dean walked over to Castiel, grabbed his waist, and gave him an open mouthed kiss. Castiel groaned and gripped Dean's ass, pulling him closer.

When he pulled away, Castiel had a dazed look on his face.

"Your jealousy is kinda hot," Dean said, smiling. Castiel stuck his tongue out at him. "Can you wait in the living room while I finished getting dressed?"

"Fine," Castiel replied.

As soon as Dean started walking to his dresser, Castiel gave him a hard smack on the ass.


	3. Chapter 3

"It's cold," Castiel said, crossing his arms and moving closer to Dean. They were standing in line outside Paradise, which Castiel thought was a pretty stupid name for a club, waiting patiently and listening to the muffled music.

Dean rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around the teen, hand curled protectively around his shoulder. He was wearing a pair of new red sneakers and a black tank top, and Castiel was baffled as to how the man wasn't shivering. "Are you gonna complain all night?"

"Possibly," Castiel replied, looking around. "There a lot of people on this line."

"Yep," Dean said, giving Castiel's shoulder a squeeze. "Pretty sure we'll get in, there are like four ahead of us. Got your ID?"

"Yes, sadly," Castiel responded, narrowing his eyes at some guy walking by, who was clearly checking Dean out. After Castiel had told Ash about his relationship with Dean, the mulleted teen had made him a fake ID for "gay bar hoppin'". "What if they know it's fake?"

"They'll probably still let you in," Dean replied, nuzzling Castiel's cheek with his nose. "You're too cute to be left standing outside."

Castiel blushed. "I'm too short, they"ll think I'm twelve or something."

"You're not that short, you grew a little," Dean said, and kissed Castiel's cheek. "So cute," he murmured, dragging his free hand across his boyfriend's stomach.

"No, Dean," Castiel said firmly, but Dean didn't listen and moved his hand toward Castiel's crotch. The teenager's hand wrapped around Dean's wrist so quickly he didn't even notice the movement. "Keep it up, and you won't get to come later."

"You're no fun," Dean said, pouting. Castiel started softly rubbing Dean's wrist, making the man sigh happily. "Y'know what would be hot?"

"Mmm?"

"If you fucked me while were dancing," Dean whispered into Castiel's ear.

"My little cockslut is an exhibitionist," Castiel said, voice rising an octave. He cleared his throat and said, "They're letting more people inside."

Dean looked up and saw the bouncer wave in two of the people in front of them. The man looked at Dean and Castiel for a few seconds, then gestured for them to come over.

Castiel exhaled and held Dean's wrist tightly as they walked up to him. The bouncer was in his late twenties and was close in height to Dean, black T-shirt clinging to his body. "He twenty one?" he asked with a southern accent, nodding towards Castiel, but looking at Dean.

"Yep," Dean replied. "Show him your ID." Castiel shoved his free hand into his pocket, pulled out the card, and handed it to the man. His eyes darted between it and Castiel a few times, and the teen held Dean's wrist tighter.

"What are you, ten?" the bouncer said, smiling.

"Cut it out, Benny," Dean said with a laugh. Castiel made a confused noise, which was ignored. "Just let us in, man. He won't drink."

"I don't know brother," the bouncer, apparently named Benny, said. He made a soft "tsk" sound. "I could get into some pretty big trouble."

"How can you just leave us out here in the cold?" Castiel didn't even have to look to know his boyfriend was pouting and making "puppy eyes".

"Ehhh, I don't know," he said smiling. He looked at Castiel then, narrowing his eyes at him. He turned back to Dean and said, voice lowered, "Is he really worth going to jail over?"

"I'm kind of right here," Castiel said.

"C'mon, Benny, don't be rude," Dean said, wrenching his wrist out of Castiel's grasp, taking the card back, and shoving it back into his pocket. "Let us in, dude."

"Alright, alright, go ahead," Benny said, moving aside so they could go in. "Are we still going to the movies on Saturday?"

"Yep," Dean said as they walked passed him, giving him a thumbs up.

"Nice meetin' you, Cas," Benny said with a grin.

"Uh huh, you too," Castiel replied, wrapping his arms around Dean.

* * *

Castiel had winced as soon as they got in, the music making his head pound and the lights from the colorful disco ball making his eyes hurt. He let Dean lead them over to the bar where they each sat on a stool and ordered drinks: Dean a scotch and Castiel a coke.

Dean was complaining about a student that annoyed him, some senior Castiel didn't know. "And then he denied writing it, like I don't know his handwriting by now," Dean said, shaking his head slightly. "Like, obviously it was him, how dumb does he think I am?"

"Who's Benny?" Castiel asked. He had been trying to listen to Dean, but it was really hard when all he could think about was that attractive muscular man.

"My ex," Dean answered, taking sip of his drink. Castiel glared at him. "Calm down, we're just friends."

"You're friends with your ex, which you didn't tell me, and you have told this man about us, which you also didn't tell me."

Dean leaned covered Castiel's hand with his own. "I'm sorry, okay? I told him last week and I guess I forgot to tell you."

Castiel snatched his hand away and crossed his arms, turning to stare at his drink.

Dean sighed and got off his stool, placing his hands on Castiel's shoulders and forcing the teen to face him.

"Aww c'mon," he said, trying to meet Castiel's eyes. "I said I was sorry."

Castiel looked up and stared into his boyfriend's forest green eyes. "You're mine," he stated simply.

Dean smiled and kissed him, opening his mouth for the younger male's tongue. Castiel moaned and grabbed Dean's ass with one hand and gripped his hair with the other. Dean let Castiel explore his mouth, showing Castiel he knew who was in charge.

The teenager started kissing his way down Dean's jaw, reveling in the noises he could hear the man making. He started nibbling on Dean's earlobe, slightly tightening his grip in his hair.

"Cas," Dean groaned, "Cas, please stop."

"What's wrong?" Castiel said into his ear.

"I really like this song."

Castiel let out an annoyed sigh.__


End file.
